Pop Con Dreams
by emeralddusk
Summary: Alex's cold drastically changes Pop Con. Halex Fulff.


Pop Con Dreams

Halex

Harper read over her new comic; Battle Diva. Battle Diva, being lightly based off DC Comic's Wonder Woman, was a tall, beautiful, scantily-clad superheroine with many unique powers. Alex gave Harper a magical costume on her birthday, when she first learned the Latina was a wizard. Apparently, Alex had worn the outfit herself, but transported out of it after charming it. The charm wound up giving Harper powers. This year, Alex had no excuses to ditch what would be the biggest popular culture event of the year (even beating out Comic Con). As usual, Harper would be going as Alana Black, otherwise known as the first generation Battle Diva. Alex was having trouble picking a good character to dress as.

Currently, the Latina was torn between Ms. Marvel, a skanky version of Storm, or the infamous Bikini Girl. "What do you think?" Alex asked her girlfriend, holding several clothes in front of herself by a mirror.

"I think you look fine now," Harper answered, admiring the white bra and panties Alex was currently wearing.

"You are such a perve," the Latina giggled. "Come on, I need a suggestion."

"I think you'd look good as Ms. Marvel," Harper said, pulling the tight, leather one-piece out of Alex's hand. "Try it on."

"Okay," Alex replied, pulling out her wand and waving it over herself. The black suit appeared on the Latina's body, snugly wrapped around her belly and revealing her entire hips and shoulders. "Mmm," the girl moaned. "It's kinda tight."

"Party pooper," Harper jokingly replied, looking at Alex's tightly-clad butt. "Here, before you change." The redhead took the wand and waved it in front of Alex. The dark-haired girl watched her hair grow long and blond, her muscles bulge, and her breasts swell.

"Nice," Alex sarcastically said, looking over Harper's work. "My turn. Hmm...how does Poison Ivy sound?" The Latina waved her wand, and watched Harper's clothes fade into a tight one-piece green leotard. The redhead's hair grew long and a lighter scarlet.

Sensuously swaying her hips back and forth, Harper smiled in a way that mimicked Uma Thurman in Batman and Robin. "I should use my lip poison on you," she said, waling over to Alex and wrapping her arms around her muscular back.

"Don't you dare, evildoer," Ms. Marvel warned. Alex grabbed Ivy's long hair, and pulled it in the back. Suddenly, Harper felt something strange, and watched as she morphed into the were-cat version of Catwoman. "What the?" Harper said, looking over her larger, furry body.

"Sorry...my powers've been on the fritz lately," Alex said. "I don't know what it is, but..." The girl sneezed, causing the room to light up. When the glowing ended, Alex looked down to see Harper's slightly chubby arms and larger breasts. Harper looked down to see Alex's thin body and long hair.

"Weird," Harper said. "Hey, I can look at myself naked," Alex replied, looking at Harper's butt.

"No way," the redhead turned dark brunette said. "Now, can you change us back? this is hot but kind of weird." Alex nodded, and waved her wand, and brought her and her lover back to normal.

"Maybe we should skip Pop Con this year," Harper said, readjusting to her body. "We can't risk you sneezing and turning us into freaks while we're in public."

"I'm fine," Alex said. "Oh hey, how about this idea?" The Latina closed her eyes, and waved her wand in front of herself. Glowing, the girl turned into a massive female sumo wrestler clad in only a thong and a strap over her huge breasts. "How do I look?" she asked, flaunting her large, bugling hips and stomach back and forth.

"You know I love fat girls," Harper said, hugging her lover. "Wow...you're squishy." The two laughed at the top of their lungs. "I knew you loved SumoGirl comics."

"Only for the fights," Alex replied, looking at her oiled-back hair and flabby neck. "You're going as Battle Diva again this year?"

"Think so," Harper answered, pulling out her costume. "She's my favorite."

"You looked pretty hot as her last year," Alex said, returning to her normal size, but staying in her sumo outfit. Harper stared for a second, then returned to her wardrobe. "Hey, you remember Bikini Girl? From those Risky Comics?"

"Yeah," Harper answered, pulling her hair back into a bun to fit under her wig.

"Check it out," Alex said, waving her wand over herself, and turning her sumo outfit into a tight, form-fitting blue bikini. "I'm set."

"Nice," Harper said, looking at Alex's toned stomach. "You're gonna be the hottest one there, as usual." Alex gave her lover a hug, then went to squirt on some perfume.

Looking in the mirror, Alex noticed her eyes were getting dark and baggy. Using a basic correcting spell, she fixed up her face, then went back in with Harper.

Pop Con was extremely crowded, but Harper and Alex got noticed by more than their fair share of geeks. "She's so hot," someone said, looking at Alex. "Is that Battle Diva?" another boy asked. The two walked to the center, and looked around.

"Sounds like you're popular," Harper said.

"If you were half-naked, you'd be twice so," Alex whispered back, pulling her bikini bottom up in the back. "Hey, I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Meet you by that stand Adam West is working?"

"Sure," Harper answered, walking over to the former Batman.

In the bathroom, Alex suddenly doubled over in pain. "Oh, man," she said, looking in the mirror. "What's wrong with..." Before she knew it, Alex sneezed, shooting light into every inch of the convention. Gigi saw her breasts bulge out and become muscular, her skin turn green, and her legs grow longer and extremely buff. Her hair grew long and thick, and she filled out the She-Hulk uniform she'd been wearing. Once the blinding rays faded, Alex got up off the floor, and looked in the mirror. "What the?" she asked, shocked. The Latina saw her now-sun-kissed skin, her thin but curvy stomach and hips, her full legs, her enlarged bottom, massive breasts, and long black hair that reached down to her mid-back. "Not again," she said, realzing she'd turned herself into the real Bikini Girl. Waving her hands over herself, Alex tried to reverse the spell, but failed. "Okay, this isn't good. Oh, where'd I put my wand?" Finally, the girl found it, and waved it over herself. However, she remained Bikini Girl. "No," she whispered, growing terrified.

Meanwhile, Harper caught herself transform; her pudgy body thinned out, becoming thin but still hot and curvy, her hair grew long and black, her costume turned into high-quality spandex, her skirt folded into a thong-style bottom, and her muscles rippled. "Oh, boy," Harper said, feeling her bulging biceps. "I..." The girl groaned in a brief second of pain, then looked up. "Battle Diva rise to the stars where you belong!" she cried in a deep, womanly voice before flying into the skies.

"Great," said an exasperated Adam West, now clad in his classic Batsuit. "Another loon...Next in line, please,"

Running out of the lady's room in her high heels, Bikini Girl looked for her lover. "Has anyone seen a girl dressed as Battle Diva?" she asked, noticing the annoying change to her voice. No one responded. "He-llo?" she called, now in a full Valley Girl voice. "Okay, gross," the real Alex spoke out.  
>"Oh no, I'm really turning into her. I've gotta find Harper, then get Justin to help me."<p>

"You're not goin' anywhere, little lady," said an all too familiar villain.

"The Joker...seriously?" Bikini Girl said, looking over what seemed to be the campiest incarnation of the Clown Prince of Crime. The girl kicked the foe in an uncomfortable spot, then walked away. "Harper? Harper? Battle Diva?"

"Yes," answered several girls wearing different variations of the Battle Diva outfit. One was dressed in the Era 2 anti-hero suit, and looked less than friendly.

"Have any of you guys seen a redhead?" Alex asked.

"Not here, young lady," a girl who still maintained a figure that was by no means flattered by her tight suit answered. "And shouldn't you be wearing clothes?"

Alex looked over her sexy but exposed body. "Gimme a break," she said. "I don't know how to change back."

"Excuse me," said a smokey, vicious-sounding voice. Bikini Girl turned around to see Wolverine in his classic yellow and black uniform. "Some girl just screamed and flew through the roof. She's probably half way to Mars by now."

"Thanks," Alex said before running off.

"Whatever," Wolverine replied, stabbing a piece of fruit with his claws. The Battle Divas stared at the man in disgust. "I'm sorry, did you girls want some?"

"What are her powers?" Alex asked herself, trying to remember the comics. "Besides being a hot beach bunny?" The girl began grinding her hips and smiling for random people. "No! Ah! Okay, she can run at super speed, mild shapeshifting, and...I think she could fly in her original incarnation. Oh boy." Alex closed her eyes, focused on what she wanted, then lept into the air at a great speed. "I'm doing it!" she exclaimed, watching the clouds fly by. "Can't stay up here long...Harper!"

"There is no Harper here, young lady," Battle Diva replied, gazing down at the city. "And you are dressed most inappropriately to be in public." The young woman shot a matter-manipulating ray at Alex, giving her school-girl-esque clothing.

"Okay..." Bikini Girl whispered. "Look, I really need you back at Pop Con...It's an emergency."

"...That is my mission in life," Battle Diva proudly declared. "To protect the innocent." The muscular superheroine took Alex's hand, and flew her down to earth. "What is the state of your emergency, miss?"

"Okay, there was a magical problem, and now everyone here, including me...is stuck in other bodies," Bikini Girl explained, trying to keep her thoughts straight.

"Oh no...magic is one of my few weaknesses," Battle Diva declared. "...But I will give it everything I have." Alex caught herself staring at Harper's muscular breasts as she spoke. "Now...who is the culprit?"

"I think I am...but it's because I have a cold, and it affected my wizard powers," Bikini Girl confessed.

"A wizard..." Battle Diva said, growing suspicious. "If you are who you say you are, then you will allow me to give you this Revealing Powder to revert you to your normal form."

"Great," Alex said. "Powder me up, girl." After a disturbed second, Battle Diva sprinkled the white dust on Alex, reverting her back to normal. "Alright, I'm me again. Thanks, Harper."

"I'm not Harper," the majestic woman replied, looking into the city. "Now, are there more altered children?"

"Children?" Alex asked, growing upset. "Harper, don't you remember me? It's me, Alex."

"I'm sorry, but I don't recognize you," the black-haired girl replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a world to protect."

Alex felt her heart sink. How could Harper forget her? Battle Diva prepared to fly away. However, Alex managed to grab the powder, and pour it all over the girl. "Ah!" Battle Diva yelled. "What the...What's happening to..." The woman watched as her muscles faded, her hair turned red, and she lost some height and gained some weight. Harper was back. "What happened?" the girl asked, noticing all the powder on her.

"I sneezed and turned the whole place into freaks," Alex answered. "I'm really glad you're back... Lemme try something...Since I'm back to Alex, I should have my wizard blood back." The girl moved her fingers in front of the building, and heard everyone return to normal. Gigi, who was currently in the body of the She-Hulk, watched her massive green muscles return to her normal, thin form. Her hair returned to its blond color, and her face returned to its youthful design. However, before she realized what happened, she was surrounded by light, and she became a frilly ballerina with her hair back in a bun, and a bloated body that practically ripped out of the tutu. "I couldn't let this opportunity go," Alex told Harper.

"Come here," Harper said, taking the wand and teleporting the two home. "We are gonna get a cure for your cold, but I need some payback first." Alex gulped, and watched Harper wave her wand. Alex suddenly morphed into Battle Diva, but clad in a pink bra and panties.

"Couldn't resist, could you?" Alex said, looking at her bulging breasts and lightly muscular tummy. Harper changed her lover into the pudgy ballerina she'd made Gigi into earlier. Alex smelled her powder-scented perfume, and rubbed her swollen belly. "I am gonna hurt you so bad," Alex said, standing up, only to find she had a massive wedgie. Harper whistled, and was tackled by the tubby dancer. Alex sneezed, and found her and Alex were now full-sized girls in white one-piece swimsuits and tight ponytails. Alex belched due to the new fat she was exposed to. Harper looked down at herself.

"Wow, I got really full," Alex said, putting pressure on her belly.

"You'll live with it," Harper said, smacking her lover's tummy affectionately. Alex hugged her lover, and the two kissed. "Maybe Justin can wait..."


End file.
